The Landlord
"Greetings. I am the Landlord, the undisputed ruler of this household. And I'm here to personally welcome you... to... Domus Facina." ::-The Landlord 'The Landlord '''is the main antagonist, creator, and ruler of ''Domus Facina. He is a powerful sorcerer who has summoned the Final Fantasy villains to his world so that he might study their behavior together. Or so he says. He was the first character to ever appear in Domus Facina, first appearing in Episode 0001. Traits Appearance The Landlord wears a prominent color scheme of black and gold, with some brown. He wears what the author calls a trousercoat, the cape of which is lined with criss-crossed belts. He has two horns coming out of his shoulders (which are NOT part of the coat), black gloves, and knee-high boots. He has chin-length brown hair, parted above his left eye, but it used to be shoulder-length with a ponytail going down to his waist. The reason for this haircut has yet to be revealed in the comic. Personality Seen as a cold, traditional person. The only time he's shown anger was when he was pestered, and the only time he's ever really smiled was when Sephiroth was around, implying a hint of fanboy-ism. He can be a bit manipulative, and he's obviously keeping lots of secrets, but he does show an unusual familiarity with all of the villains despite this being their first meeting... Weapon While the Landlord has yet to be seen with any weapon, his character sheet states that he does have one. What it is, and what it looks like, are both secret. Powers The Landlord's true powers are still a mystery, but many of his abilities have been made clear. He was able to create an entire planet and litter it with facilities. He's managed to stop the time progression of the Final Fantasy worlds and bring their inhabitants to his world. He maintains a special force field that prevents anyone living on Xineerauqs from dying, and he has something terrifying enough to convince the villains to obey him under his control. Story The Landlord has used his great powers to create a small planet called Xineerauqs, on which he built a large, luxury suite, aptly dubbed "Domus Facina". He then started summoning each of the Final Fantasy villains to this world by freezing the time in which they were taken, those times usually being shortly before their final battle with the heroes. He then had each of the villains introduce themselves in front of a camera. He gave them rooms, food, games, and a variety of activities for the villains to just fall back and relax. The various facilities do cost gil though, but the Landlord plans to pay them all a salary if they behave properly. Some of the villains, like Mateus, are unhappy in Domus Facina, and insist on being returned home. In order to keep them in line, the Landlord uses threats of opening The Door should they ever disobey or rebel against him. While it's yet to be revealed to the readers exactly what The Door contains, Mateus and Sephiroth have both been told, and are now frightened of the Landlord. In the beginning of Sephiroth's Milk Saga, the Landlord instructed Sephiroth to fetch 13 gallons of milk from the convenience store, but wasn't seen again during the saga. He later appears in Famfrit's intro, explaining to it that as long as it looks like a woman, then it is to live in the Women's quarters. The Landlord is later seen during the Soldier's intro, calling him on his cell phone for a progress report, only to discover that none has been made. He soon calls a meeting of all of his currently revealed cohorts, sans Gilgamesh, explaining that the others were all busy. He implies that his cohorts and the Creator have met before, and talks about the progress of yet-to-exist Final Fantasy worlds. The Landlord later appears in the introductions of both Magus and Smithy, doing his best to explain the reasons for their inclusion to the viewers. His most recent appearance was in Episode 0063, where he was forced to comply with the wishes of the Domus Facina Fanart Contest's winner, taking her on a stay-at-home date, playing Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Gallery Landlord.jpg|Landlord's character sheet Landlord front.png|Landlord, facing forward Landlord Pony.png|Landlord as a Pony Category:Characters Trivia *The Landlord's appearance, age, and personality are all parallel with that of the author's, possibly explaining the sudden haircut. *The Landlord's costume was originally designed for a character named Saul, the villain of a story written by one of the author's former friends. When this friend gave up on the story, the author took the costume back and used it for himself. Category:Characters